Swag sets have become popular for holiday decorating but have been relatively complicated in assembly configuration. In some swag sets multiple drapes in a swag sectional have been provided by zig-zagging a light string back and forth in progressively longer sections. This invention aims to provide a simplified swag configuration by which three standard light strings, for example, can be easily arranged to provide a swag set with multiple swag sections each having multiple drapes.